Lie
by Alex Neko
Summary: Otro año mas de sufrir, ya no quería eso, pero no podía hacer nada, ya no, el dolor lo impedía constantemente. {Song-Fic UsUk} [Puede que la clasificación este mal, I'm sorry]


**_Szía a todos~! o/ Hace mucho que no hacía algo para poner por aquí, después de mucho tiempo les traigo un pequeño Song-fic que hice, es el primero, esta algo corto y fail(?) pero espero les agrade~ nwn_**

**_Pareja: _**_UsUk. (O algo así)  
__**Canción: **__Lie  
__**Adaptación: **__Ranitaconejito (Lie~ fandub español latino)  
**Personajes: **Inglaterra, y una aparición de Estados Unidos muy pequeña.  
_

_**Hetalia, la canción ni adaptación me pertenecen, cada uno corresponde a sus autores correspondientes.**_

* * *

**_Lie.  
_**_Song-Fic: UsUk._

**_Sé que no es perfecto  
Nuestro amor, no existió  
No voy a llorar, No  
Este amor ya murió._**

_Recostado en su cama, así se encontraba el ojiesmeralda. Recordando con dolor lo que hace años pasó entre él y su amada excolonia, a pesar de tiempo que ya había pasado no podía darse el lujo de superar ese hecho, el dolor que sufrió y hasta la fecha aún sufre, es demasiado._

**_No te quiero  
No te espero, te olvido  
Ya no me importa  
Esta canción es en tu honor  
Fue perfecto...  
Te amo._**

_Cada 4 de Julio era así, enfermaba por culpa de los recuerdos que venían a su mente, quería negar que le importara algo esa herida, esa herida hecha por una persona importante para él, quisiera fingir que no le dolía, pero eso era casi imposible para él, porque en realidad, aún lo amaba._

_No importaba que hiciera para intentar cerrar ese hueco en su corazón, cada año en la misma fecha se reabría e inútilmente esperaba la llegada del otro angloparlante._

**_No, me haces mal  
¿Por qué te vas?  
Sé que fuerte no eres  
No me escuches más  
Nunca jamás seremos felices._**

_-"Elijo la libertad" "Ya no soy un niño, tampoco soy tu hermano menor" –Esas frases rondaban por la mente del mayor. Oh como añoraba que los días felices en los que USA y él estaban juntos regresaran._

_-Creo que nunca podrá volver a ser como antes.- Pronunció en tono algo bajo y con una tristeza en su voz._

**_Fueron tus mentiras  
Aquellas que ignoré  
Sé bien que no puedes  
Ver quien soy realmente._**

_-No creo que él sepa que lo extraño, ¿O sí? –Hablaba solo, o más bien, con una de sus pequeñas hadas.- De todas formas, no quiero que se enteré, no me agradaría._

_La pequeña hada solo se limitaba a escucharle atentamente. En el fondo ella y Arthur sabían que lo que él quería era que el norteamericano se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, de esos que lo destruían y golpeaban en muchas ocasiones por las solitarias noches y que en estas fechas eran aún más frecuentes._

**_No te quiero  
No te espero, Te olvido  
Ya no me importa  
Esta canción es en tu honor  
Fue perfecto..._**

**_-Te amo.- _**_Unas pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas, cada lágrima representaba algún recuerdo de este, cada memoria que vagaba por su abrumada mente, quería dejar de pensar por un momento, pero eso le era casi imposible, ya que con cada intento solo le traía más dolor._

_**No, me haces mal  
¿Por qué te vas?  
Sé que fuerte no eres  
No me escuches más  
Nunca jamás seremos felices.**_

_Se levantó con un poco de pesadez, iba a verlo, al fin se decidió, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, lo que su corazón ha albergado todos estos años, todo ese sufrir y amor. Se tragaría ese estúpido orgullo, solo para poder volver a ser feliz con él. Quizá, tan solo quizá el menor también sintiera algo parecido que él, valía la pena intentarlo, ¿O No?_

**_Y quizá un día  
Vea tu sonrisa  
Cuando estés con alguien  
Que te amé como yo._**

_Después de recorrer mucho camino, llegó a la casa del americano, no vio más que una fiesta organizada por él mismo. Intentando vislumbrar la presencia del ojiazul, caminando torpemente entre la gente. Cuando logró hallarlo, sonrío un poco, abriéndose camino entre las personas que se encontraban en el lugar._

_-Estados Unidos, Estados… -Y si, efectivamente ahí estaba el menor, pero no se encontraba solo, había alguien a su lado, alguien con quien se reía y que al mismo tiempo fastidiaba, divirtiéndose con los enojos de esa persona y que entre todas las risas no notó ni escuchó al inglés, ese alguien a quien beso dulcemente ante los atónitos ojos del mayor. Otra vez sus ojos se cristalizaron, involuntariamente unas lágrimas rebeldes salían de sus orbes color esmeralda, dio la media vuelta y se retiró del lugar con la mirada fijada en el suelo y a mente en llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. _

**_No, me haces mal  
¿Por qué te vas?  
Sé que fuerte no eres  
No me escuches más  
Nunca jamás seremos felices._**

_Salió como pudo del lugar, sí que había gente en esa fiesta, pero como sea logró salir vivo, aunque eso no es lo que él hubiera querido, esa escena ahora también era parte de sus numerosos recuerdos dolorosos, ahora estaba más que seguro que ese día estaba más que maldito para él. _

_-Te deseo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz por mí, Alfred F. Jones… -Elevo la mirada al cielo, ya se estaba nublando, será mejor que regrese a casa._

_**Fin**_

* * *

**_Puede que tenga algunos errores, pero aún así...  
Muchas gracias por leer~! c:_**


End file.
